The instant invention relates generally to magnetic gaskets and more specifically it relates to a magnetic weather strip for sealing a space between a camper unit carried on an open bed of a motor vehicle.
Numerous magnetic gaskets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to seal spaces between objects. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,158; 3,124,725 and 3,850,471 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.